The Blue Harbinger
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: The Otome were many things. Bodyguards, lovers, soldiers; even mothers. But what would Natsuki Kruger become? With the Harbinger looming, time was running out. Nobody could've imagined things would turn out this way, but they had. For too long their Masters had thrown them into needless bloodshed. The refusal to rediscover their history would be their downfall.


_Millennia ago, humans had abandoned everything they had lived for. Travelling through the vacuum of space they did; but alas, found no planet suitable. Longer and further they ventured until in the distance, they had spotted an oddity. Of glistening azure this mystery was, and it lured them in like moths to a flame. What was this light, they had wondered? What could it be? With the beacon almost engulfed by a star, they couldn't be sure. Ever closer they embarked until realisation struck them._

 _It was a blue harbinger star._

* * *

 _Harbinger (hahr-bin-jer)_  
 _Noun: The foreshadowing of a future event._  
 _Verb: Unrest is the harbinger of civil war._

* * *

 **THE BLUE HARBINGER -** **GUADELOUPE ACADEMY**

At long last she was awaiting her nano-machine injection. Up until this point, Natsuki Kruger had been in training. In fact, from a young age she had been. Ever since learning of the Otome from her mother, she had been utterly fixated.

Why had she, precisely?

Had it been the grace that she'd witnessed from this organization? No, not in particular. The 'girly' antics had never interested her, but the _duty_ of the Otome? Now that was certainly something Natsuki could get behind.

"Pull your sleeve up, please." The brunette scientist murmured. She was stood beside Natsuki who was sat on a lab chair. "Your medical background suggests you have no allergies. Is this correct?" She asked, preparing a syringe as Natsuki scrunched up her sleeve.

"That's right. Least there's nothing I know of." Natsuki nodded.

"Then all I need to do is warn you." The scientist replied. Checking to make sure there were no bubbles in the liquid, she continued. "Do you have a history of taking drugs? Have you ever had sex with a ma-"

"-N-no?" Natsuki blinked at the bluntness. "Neither."

"Your nano-machines _might_ make you ill." The scientist explained. "The severity depends entirely on the person. The use of drugs such as illegal substances and antibiotics _will_ destabilise your nano-machines." With another nod, the coat-clad woman slid an index, and middle finger against Natsuki's shoulder. "Lastly, do you know the reason why there are no male Otome?"

"Of course I know." Natsuki mumbled, getting ready for the scientist to inject the nano-machines. She kept her arm steady for the scientist, looking up to her. "The male chromosome cancels out the nano-machines. For whatever reason, nobody understands why."

"Correct, Kruger." The brunette smiled. "I would cut to pleasantries, but we're rather short on time." The scientist remarked. "Are you ready?"

"I am."

And with that, stainless steel smoothly slid into Natsuki's skin. Just barely, there was a prick of discomfort, and Natsuki remained incredibly still. Upon the release of nano-machines, Natsuki watched as the fluid left the syringe capsule.

Easing away from the teen, the scientist stood at her full height. She regarded Natsuki carefully, searching for any sign of issue. Discovering none, she wet her lips, and continued. "Are you feeling any pain?" She asked, placing the now empty tool onto a tray beside the chair. The metal rattled with the disturbance, and she retrieved another device. "Your arm will be sore for the day."

"It feels… strange." Natsuki frowned, staring at a lone drop of blood on the mark. Being offered cotton wool, she gladly took it, and pressed it to her shoulder. "Like my blood is… faster?"

"That's the nano-machines working through your body. You will either get used to them or simply forget them." The brunette woman smiled again. Leaning towards Natsuki once more, she pressed an index finger to her jaw. She released a breath upon the teen's surprise, a grin tracing her lips. "For now, don't worry about them. The staff and meister know the warning signs."

"O-okay." Natsuki mumbled, flushing as the elder woman tilted her head to the side. With her left ear presented, she twitched. Oh, right. Helene needed to install her GEM. Unconsciously she gripped an armrest with a free hand, the scientist laughing in response. "W-what?" She gruffly muttered up to her.

"I am barely doing a thing." Helene spoke in amusement. The utensil she had chosen was a thin strip of stainless metal. She held it between her thumb, and index finger, then slot it into the GEM. Beside the red jewel was a small compartment for the GEM. This was the energy source of the jewellery, and her tool was activating it. "You should feel a sudden jolt of energy course through you."

It had indeed done so. Natsuki's expression tightened upon the sensation. It felt as if someone was strangling her _organs_! Teeth gritting, her eyebrows furrowed, and she groaned softly.

Unbeknownst to her, Helene's hand planted to her shoulder, and squeezed.

 _"Doctor Helene, you have four more, please hurry."_ A woman Natsuki didn't recognise slipped in through the curtains surrounding them. She glanced up to the darkly skinned woman, frowning up to her. In response, the blonde woman arched a brow; her golden eyes directing to a checklist in her hold. "Kruger, I assume?" She questioned, the checklist propped against her left arm.

Dressed in Guadeloupe's iconic uniform, it was both presentable, and practical. Wearing a collared, blue jacket, the rim ended just at the woman's thighs. The collar was splayed outwards, showing a collared shirt. These collars held the famous Otome wings within their white fabric. Over the jacket, and around the waist, was a belt. With a simplistic silver buckle, it was black in colour.

Right down to the black trousers, boots, and black tie, it contrasted nicely. The uniform wasn't something to laugh about that was for certain. One key piece of clothing which had Natsuki confused however, was the headwear.

It appeared to be a headscarf to ward off the sun. Was this woman Mauryan, perhaps?

"Just in time then." Helene murmured, her hand still against Natsuki's shoulder as she regarded the other. Putting the strip down against the tray, she turned to face Natsuki. "Up with you, Kruger. The other students are waiting in the lab. Wait there until a staff member comes to retrieve you."

"Alright." Natsuki spoke slowly, holding her stomach. Cautiously she stood, relief flooding her as the pain ebbed away quickly. Exhaling a breath, she nodded to Helene. "Thanks." She turned to the unknown woman, passing along another nod.

"Hm." The blonde made a noise of amusement, confusing the teen. "Do as the doctor says. Off with you, Kruger." She stepped aside for Natsuki, moving the curtain out of the way with a free arm. Once the teen had ventured from the area, she checked her board once more. "Bianchi is up next."

Who had that been, Natsuki wondered? Heading into the lab, a low hum of machinery greeted her. This chamber was absolutely gigantic. It wasn't known as the underground facility for nothing, after all. Heading towards the railings, she halted by them, and peered down to the lower floors. That woman; she had absolutely no idea who she was, but Natsuki had a feeling she should? The Otome Graph detailed Otome who were in service, but the blonde hadn't been present. Was it possible she had freshly graduated?

Still keeping the cotton wool to her shoulder, she moved it to check for any blood. Finding none, she took the wool away, and shoved her sleeve back down. In the meantime, she studied the appearance of the immense facility. Her eyes caught sight of thirteen pillars surrounding machinery that veered upwards into the ceiling. Was this the legendary Founder's System?

Her eyes traced the details of the highly advanced materialising equipment. There was a clutter of more machinery around the pillars. Wires were scattered amongst them, tangling around the bases of these pillars. What was that all for, she wondered?

"I had heard stories about the Founder's System, but to see it up so close…" A voice piped up beside her, making Natsuki jump. The two's gaze shot to one another, the redhead grinning. "Tokiha Mai." The teen introduced herself, extending a hand to the taller woman.

Natsuki quietly stared at the fellow student, her eyes loosely surveying her form. "Tokiha? You're Zipangese royalty?" She awkwardly motioned her focus to Mai's hand, and calmly clasped hold of it for a moment.

"I am." The royal blinked in surprise. Lowering her hand, she considered her options here. "I am sorry. What is your name?"

"Natsuki Kruger." The taller teen confirmed. "I'm from the Aries Republic." She quickly added, watching an understanding light the other's eyes. Edging away from the railing, she crammed her used cotton wool into a pocket. Upon doing so, she then scratched her cheek absently. "... I'm not really too good with the talking stuff. So… whatever, I guess?" She shrugged, the Zipangese tilting her head faintly.

"You're doing your best." The redhead smiled. "I apologise if I slip with my Ari, it isn't my native language."

"I think its fine." Natsuki replied briefly.

Looking around, Natsuki noticed many other teens were huddled in the far corner. Had Mai moved to her in curiosity, or to get away from the others? The latter felt most likely. Pinpointing appearance traits of the fellow students, Natsuki noticed an old woman; the epitome, Miss Maria.

Everyone knew of the legendary Otome. She was Guadeloupe's longest serving meister, and the Principal. Needless to say, she was world famous in politics, and wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

She was also notorious for being overly strict. But such a fact was a given, considering the epitome had survived the Dragon King War.

 _"Corals, come over here."_ Miss Maria called out to them all.

Soundlessly Natsuki and Mai manoeuvred towards the greying woman. There was a silent murmuring in the back of the group, and Maria turned to it. Instantly the disturbance settled, and she continued. "Once the others return, your upperclasswomen will join you. I expect utmost of respect. As of today, you will all be living side by side."

With a checklist similar to the blonde's from earlier, Miss Maria gazed upon it. With the board propped to her left arm, she flipped the pages attached. Reading a few paragraphs of varying pages, she regarded them again.

Suddenly, the group was unsure of what to make of the situation. Could they speak now? Everyone was awfully aware of Miss Maria's hawking gaze. It was enough to cut the atmosphere like a knife.

 _"Do you know any of the Pearls?"_ Mai hushed over. Stood side by side, she awaited an answer. The taller teen hesitantly eyed Miss Maria before replying.

 _"Not much. I couldn't give you any names."_ She gruffly spoke in a low tone. Absentmindedly, she played with some loose threading at the pocket of her jeans. That's right; she would be getting her uniform today, right? It'd be similar to that blonde's own uniform from earlier.

Least she assumed so?

At that moment, footsteps echoed throughout the facility. Glancing over her shoulder to pinpoint the noise, she was greeted by another student. With aqua hair, the strands stuck on end. Natsuki stared at the hairstyle for a few seconds, somewhat stunned. The taller student brushed in between Natsuki, and Mai; nodding to the two.

She held cotton wool to her shoulder much alike to how Natsuki had. The student looked above the group's heads. Was she searching for someone, Natsuki wondered?

 _"Laura Bianchi."_ The dark skinned teen spoke.

 _"Tokiha Mai."_

 _"Natsuki Kruger."_

The scientist, Helene; she had sorted this Laura's nano-machines out quickly, right? Maybe that woman had been rushing her? Pushing the thought aside, Natsuki's curiosity piqued as more women entered the lab.

Down the stairs they came in uniforms of argent. Suddenly, the last of the pain in Natsuki's abdomen dispersed, and she straightened. Doing so, she studied the faces of the elder students then noticed a difference in uniform. One of the students- the one having led the group, was in lighter argent.

Was she the top ranking Pearl? She observed the brunette discretely, pondering further. A stocky blonde was beside this teen; the Pearl eyeing the other almost suspiciously. What was that about?

For the moment, Miss Maria didn't acknowledge them. She tended to keeping a watchful eye on the new Corals. Indeed, this epitome was the definition of a headmistress and military commander. In fact, she heavily reminded Natsuki of the teachers who would patrol during academic tests. This old fashioned aspect was deeply embedded into this woman's personality.

There was a sense of duty, and passion looming from Miss Maria. She could respect that- but she _knew_ their personalities were going to clash.

As time moved ever forward, the final few Corals joined them. As a group they were given instructions and information. This ending, Miss Maria followed with handing out documentation. "The _Guadeloupe Handbook_ has all the necessary information detailing the academy. Maps, timetables, registers, and other miscellaneous information is fully explained. I expect you to read over them, and memorise them quickly."

Memorise? Inwardly, Natsuki groaned. Opening the booklet to the final page, she paled. _Eighty-six pages?!_ What was this _detailing_ precisely? Sure the things which Miss Maria had listed were relevant, but _eighty-six pages_? Who were they kidding? The baby Princess?

"Our roommates are listed on the twentieth page." Laura murmured out. She held the booklet within one hand, another propped to her hip. Keeping the pages in place with a lone thumb, she frowned. Had she seen something she didn't like?

The redhead of their trio flicked to the page, and searched for her own name. After a moment, she blinked in surprise; eyeing Natsuki. "Hey, we're roommates!"

"Really?" Natsuki questioned, leaning over to Mai, she looked at the booklet. The redhead's index indicated their names, and she too, blinked. "Oh, seems you're right."

That was convenient, at least.

"On page twenty you will find a list declaring your roommate." Miss Maria sounded. "Group with your roommate, and a Pearl will meet with you both."

Shuffling proceeded throughout the lab this time. Upon the intrusion of noise, the students gradually found one another. Mai and Natsuki remained where they were, but Laura drifted away. They merely waited out the event which folded out before them. In the meantime, Natsuki peered around, wondering who'd choose them.

 _"Stupid tea-woman."_ A voice grunted lowly from behind them. Natsuki glanced over her shoulder, and arched a brow. Oh, she realised, jabbing Mai in the side with an elbow. They both turned around to greet her, the blonde propping her hands to her hips. "You two. Yes, you." She declared, pointing a finger to either of them. "So, who are you?"

"Tokiha Mai." - "Natsuki Kruger." The two murmured simultaneously. The two eyed one another, the boisterous blonde rolling her eyes in response.

"Haruka Armitage." She muttered. "I'm the second Pearl and I'm part of the Trias."

The Trias. They were the top three ranking Pearls, weren't they? In a way they were the prefects of Guadeloupe. Whether this was true however, Natsuki couldn't be sure. "The Trias? They are the prefects, aren't they?"

"Hm." The elder made a noise. "I guess, but whatever. Follow me, I want to avoid the war tea-woman's fans are going to cause."

"Tea-woman?" Mai echoed, the pair following after the Pearl.

They climbed the stairs after her, the two of them holding onto the railings. Who was this _tea-woman_? Had it been the Pearl this Haruka had been standing beside? She had practically _glared_ at the woman! But the brunette hadn't seemed bothered by such a thing. Maybe they were rivals?

"Don't even get me started." Haruka shook her head, seemingly unbothered by the excruciatingly steep steps. She climbed two steps at a time, and then waited for the two Corals. She crossed her arms as she did so, veering her gaze down to the lab. Pinpointing her so called nemesis, her eyes narrowed.

The 'tea-woman' instantly noticed, even from her position, and half-heartedly waved; smiling teasingly.

In reaction, the blonde twitched, and a low growl _almost_ released from her throat. Shooting her focus back on the Corals, she spun on her heel. "You'll find out about that… _snake_. Everyone does." But Haruka wanted _absolutely nothing_ to do with her.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Natsuki quietly snickered.

"And neither should you, Kruger!" The blonde huffed. _"Really now?"_ She grumbled again. Opening the door at the top of the stairs, they entered the classrooms. "I'm showing you to your dorm first so you can drop off your stuff." She motioned to them. "Where did you drop your things off?"

"At the reception building by the gates." Mai replied, Natsuki quietly following after them. She checked on the taller teen, wondering if something was the matter. Deciding not to butt in, Mai instead observed their environment. "How big is… Guadeloupe?" She questioned to the Pearl.

It rivalled the size of a major university, that's all Mai could suss out. That, and it had its own defence to boot. On all sides of the academy, a giant wall protected them. It wasn't unknown knowledge that the forest and desert held dangers. But was this wall more than that?

"Big enough to get lost for a few months." Haruka sounded. Opening the double doors, they exited the building. With this, they took a sharp turn on the pathway, and headed for the reception. "There are sections students have never seen. There are even collapsed tunnels."

Secret tunnels? Natsuki's interest piqued. She suddenly had the urge to find out more about these tunnels. Surely _somebody_ knew about them? Maybe there were some old maps lying around?

"No, Kruger. Don't you dare."

How did she know? Natsuki's eyes veering over to Haruka, staring. The blonde never regarded her, her back facing them. Oh, she was _one of those types_ , then? Great. Suddenly, Natsuki was unsure about this woman.

* * *

An hour had passed. Seated on either bed, the two Corals had been left by Haruka. Their luggage was now with them within this room. It was a decent dorm, though currently plain due to having not been lived in. Of course this would change soon once they unpacked. For today however, they had decided they wouldn't bother.

"Page forty has the register." Natsuki declared to Mai. The two of them had figured to work out their handbooks. On the most part, it was the most obvious of information. There were bits and pieces of important details; and annoyingly, rules. But at least it would be _easier_ to memorise everything.

"There's no ranks." Mai replied. "Do you think it's because our ranks change?" She suggested, glancing up to Natsuki from across the room. She had heard that their ranks would drastically alter throughout the year.

The life of a Guadeloupe student was like being in the gladiator ring.

"Might be able to find it online…" Natsuki murmured; trailing. Her eyes flickered across the portraits of each student. Surprisingly they had the Pearl's register too. Did this mean they would interact with them frequently? Miss Maria had indeed suggested such a thing. So probably.

Placing her handbook down, Natsuki stretched down for her bag. She lay onto her stomach, rummaging inside of the bag for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked her, a thumb and index against the corner of a page. She turned the page slowly, scanning it before watching the taller student once more.

"Seeing about the internet- urgh." Her expression twisted in annoyance, her screen flashing as a menu appeared. "It has a password."

"How would you know the address to the site anyway?" Mai pondered, placing her handbook onto her bed. She brushed her clothes down of invisible dirt, and stood. Straying over towards the other, she looked down to see the screen.

Natsuki peered up to her. "Intranet?" She shrugged, sitting back up. "I don't know. Maybe we'll be given access later?"

In another half an hour or so, somebody was apparently going to round them up again. It was for eating, and showering. But apart from that, nothing else was supposedly happening tonight. Tomorrow however, was a Monday. They would be starting the first term of their education.

Honestly, Natsuki was truthfully anxious. But she was also excited.

Shoving her phone into her jeans pocket, Natsuki stood also. The vermilion-redhead came up to her nose, and a thought abruptly struck. Were they going to be rivals, or friends?

"So anyway." Mai started, edging away from her. She strayed back to her side of the room, and headed for her desk. She prodded at a cup full of pencils, and pens, picking one up. "You said you were from Aries Republic?" She looked at Natsuki from over her shoulder, mindlessly fiddling with a pencil in her grasp.

"I am. I come from northern Aries. My family originated from a small state near the capital- Krugerland." She winced at the mere name. What an absolutely _ridiculous_ name. "I know." She muttered, shaking her head upon the odd look she received. "Traditionally people from Krugerland were called Kruger. My family no longer lives there anymore, we live in the capital."

"There's a place with such a name?"

Natsuki shrugged, crouching down before her luggage. "It used to be its own colony, but was soon swallowed up by Aries." Shuffling through her items, Natsuki began another search. "So what's this _'Locked Country'_ of yours like? Foreigners know so little about it."

Placing the pencil back into the cup, Mai paused in thought. Exactly how could she explain such a thing? Their cultures were utterly different, so much in fact it'd be difficult for Natsuki to understand. "It's…" She trailed, sitting down onto the bed. Looking down to her hands, she slid her thumb against the skin of her palm. "We're extremely traditional. We still have practices that are thousands of years old. My family is arguably the oldest in Zipang."

"How old?" Natsuki asked. "How old is your family?"

"Pre Immigration Era."

 _"Pre Immigration?"_ The taller of the two echoed. She stared at the redhead in disbelief; gaping. Realising, she closed her mouth quickly. But that era had been before-

"-I know, right?" Mai chuckled lowly. "I don't believe it myself, honestly. It sounds like only a fairy-tale than actual reality."

"But… what if it's true-?"

Interrupted mid-sentence, Natsuki paused. Tearing her eyes from Mai, she turned her focus on the door. A knock sounded from it, and the two glanced at one another. Not a moment was spared, a voice muffling from the door. _"May I come in?"_

Neither recognised whoever it was. Flicking her eyes between the barrier, and Mai, Natsuki motioned towards it. Hesitantly, she opened the door. The door softly creaked as she did so, and her hand remained on the handle.

Emerald caught crimson, and Natsuki was halted in place.

"You're both… Natsuki Kruger and Tokiha Mai, yes?" A brunette spoke, quickly glancing down to a paper in hand.

The document must have their names and room on it, Natsuki realised. Watching after the Pearl who came inside, Natsuki's brain ticked back into action. Remembering her hand was still on the handle, she quickly closed the door.

Suddenly, Natsuki recognised her. "H-hey." She started, the brunette turning to regard her. "I saw you next to Haruka Armitage." Was this the "tea-woman"?

"Ah, yes. Haruka." A tinge of amusement met with the Pearl's red eyes. Delicately the elder teen folded the document up into a neat square. Slipping it into a breast pocket afterwards, she eased further yet into the room. "It is good to meet you both." She spoke lightly, loosely holding the index and middle fingers of her left hand. "I will be discussing matters with you." She continued, her right thumb resting against her other.

"Who are you?" Mai asked, nodding with a smile. With her hands resting against the edge of her bed, she motioned to Natsuki. The Ariesian was staring blankly at the brunette's hands. If anything, they were the most interesting things in the world. "...Natsuki?"

"Wh- Oh. Sorry." Natsuki started, sheepishly replying then straightening to her full height. Had she been caught, she wondered? Circling the brunette, she came face to face with the taller student. She outstretched a hand, offering it to the Pearl. "Name's Natsuki Kruger. And you are?" She grinned.

Curiously the Pearl studied the gesture. Flickering her eyes up to Natsuki's expression, she absorbed the detail. A smile tugged onto Shizuru's lips. She grasped hold of the younger student's right hand with her own. "I am Shizuru Viola, the first Pearl and Trias."

"Got past your awkward greetings, then?" Mai teased over from the bed, the pair of them focusing upon her instead. Leaning back, she held her expression, hands keeping her from falling back.

"Shut up." Natsuki grumbled out, taking her hand from Shizuru. Backing away, she stood besides the sitting Mai. "So what do you want to talk about?" She got straight to the point, deciding to remain standing.

"In particular, your duties as Coral." Shizuru murmured. "You're both becoming familiar with your handbooks, yes?" She asked, pinpointing Mai's on the bed beside her. With the two nodding in confirmation, a surprise lit her eyes. With the gesture unnoticed, she wet her lips, pondering.

If these two were already familiar with their handbooks, how well would they do in classes? Derailing her train of thought, the elder motioned to the door. "Follow me, if you would." With the pair curiously following, she smiled. "You have both been placed into the afternoon classes."

Classes within Guadeloupe worked much alike to crop rotation. For a student's timetable, their classes would be either in the morning or afternoon. Once the season changed, they would swap. For the sake of flexibility, randomised periods of the day would be left free.

"Your trainer is Miss Maria."

 _"Oh, no…"_ Natsuki grumbled under her breath behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder faintly, the Pearl's lips tugged- but barely. "Is anything the matter, Kru-"

"-Please, call me Natsuki." The Ariesian groaned. "I already have that Armitage calling me it."

"You don't like your name?" Mai asked her quizzically.

What could Natsuki say, she wondered? It was kind of weird having the same name as your home, wasn't it? She shrugged, the three of them walking down the corridor. "It feels old fashioned, that's all."

They fell into silence, continuing to follow after Shizuru. Where was this Pearl taking them? Already they found themselves exiting the building. With this, the treeline of the forest greeted them, and the sun rays blared.

Treading upon the paved stone path, Shizuru finally spoke once more. "Before you're to eat, you will be meeting with your trainers." She confirmed, studying her environment.

It was almost as if she was forever on guard. Had something recently happened, or was this natural due to her training? Natsuki watched the brunette carefully, wondering why she was becoming more the interested. Deciding it was simply due to the Pearl being further in training, Natsuki also looked around.

The whole of the grounds were neatly kept. The lawns were short, and had the scent that they had been recently cut. Not a flake of grass had managed to sprout above the path. It was thick, and probably course to the touch.

Each plant, shrub, and tree was taken well cared of also. Within this walled-off section of the academy, they soon passed the entrance archway. Doing so, Shizuru halted, the two almost bumping into her. "To our left leads the conference hall." She spoke, turning around to direct the pair. Pointing to her right, she studied the two for any confusion. Finding none, she proceeded to further explain. "To our right." Shizuru pointed to the left. "Are the classrooms, training zone, and stairs to the upper levels."

"Upper levels?" Mai piped. She angled her head into the direction, staring down the tree-clustered pathway. These grounds were heavily condensed with trees. It was a wonder that Guadeloupe itself wasn't a forest.

Or perhaps it was?

"To that… white fan thing?" Natsuki hazard a guess.

"Fan…?" Oh. Shizuru couldn't help herself, chuckling softly. Gesturing them to follow her again, she led them down into that area.

Passing between the two treelines, they were presented with the darkness under the canopies. The ground within these shadowy zones was amok with coloured leaves, and rooted brambles. In the night, just how alive did this path become with wildlife?

"This _fan_ is the Himeno Memorial." The Pearl uttered, glancing over her shoulder once more. Deciding against the idea to continue doing so, Shizuru slot between the two. Falling into step with the Corals, she spoke. "It is the first building presented to the visitors of Guadeloupe at the gates."

"Is there a reason for its architecture?" Mai wondered aloud.

Guadeloupe was already three centuries old. Having survived for generations, it was graced with many architectural designs.

"Who's to know?" The Trias Pearl replied. Upon speaking, the area opened out before them. Following the treeline to their far right were the classrooms. This building had an extension; the dining hall. In the distance was the Himeno Memorial Shizuru had spoken of. Even from this distance, a large shadow cast by the towering architecture could be sighted.

The shadow loomed over several buildings within the academy. In comparison, these buildings were mice to the monument.

"It's… really big." Natsuki mumbled. Even though she had seen it before, it was still an overpowering sight. Especially now they were viewing it from a distance within the grounds. To see its immense size compared to the other buildings; it certainly displayed Guadeloupe's power.

The Founder, and first Otome; just how powerful had the woman been?

"The memorial is thirty storeys high." Shizuru added to their disbelief, the pair staring at her. Smiling, the Pearl cut back in front. The double doors leading into the classrooms were open. Into the corridors she led them, dodging student, and meister alike.

Abruptly, the two realised what Haruka had been talking about earlier. A loud murmuring plunged against their eardrums, choking around them. Many of the Pearls had grouped around the brunette suddenly.

Back Mai, and Natsuki tread. Avoiding the students who ushered in front of them, they glanced at one another. Many of the shorter teens had been shoved aside to the back, attempting in vain to see the Trias member.

 _"What the hell is this…?"_ Natsuki grumbled under her breath. Mai passed her a puzzled gaze, and then caught sight of an opening. Lurching for Natsuki's wrist, she grabbed hold of it, tugging her towards it. "H-hey, wh-!"

Hauled through and between the Pearls, they managed to make it out unscathed. With their wrist and hand still joined, Natsuki stared at the redhead. Veering her gaze between Mai's hand and eyes, she flushed. Pulling her wrist from the Zipangese's hold, she raised this hand.

"Warn me before you do something like that." She muttered, coughing into her fist in nervous habit.

"Oh? Embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" The elder barked, simply rewarded with a simper. "Ugh. You're unbelievable, Tokiha." Seriously. Natsuki hadn't even known this royal for two minutes, and she was already being pestered!

Gradually, their guide broke free of the crowd. Within this mad rush of volume surrounding them, she merely brushed invisible dirt from her uniform. Not a crease was evident upon the light-argent clothing. Nor did she bat an eyelid to the staring which loomed around her. For only a moment, she turned, lifting a hand with a kind gesture. "I am sorry, but I have cute students to direct."

The pair behind her stared, Natsuki clearly flushing once more. They simply remained silent as Shizuru neared. The Pearl only chuckled, resting her hands upon either of the two's shoulders. "Natsuki, Mai." She uttered, manoeuvring her hands to their outer-shoulders instead.

"You… hm." Natsuki grunted under her breath, spun around, and made a move further down the corridor. The redhead and brunette watched the notion, the Pearls staring down on Mai.

"Can we… follow her?" The royal murmured to her quietly. Feeling the intense glare of the elder students, she eyed the Trias member nervously. She surveyed Shizuru quietly, the Pearl's gaze pinpointed upon the retreating Natsuki.

"Of course." The elder murmured softly, gazing down to the redhead. She too was awfully aware of her fellow year's behaviour towards the Zipangese. Glancing over her shoulder, she studied the teens. Their eyes immediately met, a heavy atmosphere being cut.

It wasn't that she didn't mind the admiration. But they were far too overbearing these days. To simply put it straight, Shizuru found their behaviour obscenely obsessive. She was the first Pearl, and head of the Trias. This was true; but she wasn't a goddess.

Shizuru was only human.

It was simply annoying how jealous they were. Because god forbid, she interacted with others? Narrowing her eyes, her classmates backed away upon the gesture. Cupping her hand to the redhead's shoulder, she guided Mai towards Natsuki.

"...What's with them?" The Zipangese sounded, taking a glance towards the now anxious elders. Upon the question, the Pearl eased her touch from Mai. She thought nothing on it, only glad to be heading away from the stares.

Were they fanatics?

"They're my fans."

Oh, she was right then? Mai frowned, and spotted Natsuki further down the corridor. The Ariesian had her arms crossed, and her back leaned against the wall. Upon further inspection, Mai realised she was by Laura, and a short, fellow Coral.

"This is our stop." Shizuru acknowledged, halting via Natsuki's side. The Ariesian peered at her oddly, and Shizuru tilted her head. "Yes?" She murmured out, the shorter teen immediately vacating her eyes.

Oh? What was this about, Shizuru wondered? Did she not like her?

"It isn't my fault we're roommates." The short Coral beside Laura muttered, catching the Trias member's attention. The girl, shorter than Mai pointedly stared up to Laura. Shizuru regarded them quietly as her two underclasswomen remained silent.

"You should know how Guadeloupe works." Laura muttered down to the black, pigtailed teen. "They're always grouping enemies together. We're all neutral here."

"What makes you think that's true?" The shorter replied, shaking her head.

"You're hopeless, you know that, Bellini?"

Within this cluster of students, they were waiting. "My classmates will be joining us in this meeting." Shizuru murmured to Mai, and Natsuki. The duo focused upon her once more. "The trainers will also be explaining necessary information such as ranks. Tomorrow morning your equipment, and uniforms will be given to you."

Studying the two, Shizuru then searched the crowded corridor. The staff should've got here by now. However within this narrow corridor, there were only a few meister. These women stood around much alike to how the students were. Some appeared even impatient.

How long had they been waiting?

Such delays were understandable. It was the start of the new year. Perhaps somebody ended up getting lost in the grounds? Such a feat wasn't unknown within this large academy, after all.

The minutes strode by redundantly, and ever further they became more impatient. Within this set time, more meister appeared inside the corridor.

They murmured amongst one another discretely. Many of them seemed no older than the students.

 _"Students, I am the newly appointed fifth Column. Enter this room in single file with your roommates."_

Glancing over towards the voice, Natsuki realised it was the woman from earlier. The woman was still wearing her turban-like headscarf. Was she religious, or was it to ward away the desert air which pried so close? Still, Natsuki was unsure. Either way, she pushed it to the back of her mind.

About to nudge Mai, to her surprise, the Zipangese was well ahead of her. The redhead blinked at her, having been about to make a move. "What?" Mai asked, the other students bypassing them.

"Ah- it's nothing." Natsuki gestured to the queue. They quickly fell back into place, and followed the others inside the room. With this, as they were now the last in the queue, the fifth Column followed after.

"Pearls, we'd prefer if you would mix with the Corals." The Column murmured, sitting herself down on the chair at the front. For a moment she awaited the other staff that entered the classroom. Miss Maria was the first, and various others followed after.

Finding two seats available, Natsuki and Mai waited alike to the rest of the students.

This room was as typical as a classroom could be. With rows of seats stretching to the back, a gap was within the centre. For each chair, it had its own desk with a drawer. In comparison to different countries, it was rather old fashioned. Was this a traditional education Guadeloupe taught?

At the front behind the Column, was a chalkboard. It was connected up to a pulley system and was as long as the room itself. It was worn, and suggested it had an old age. Just how long had it been here, Natsuki wondered?

"Miss Maria." The Column spoke, refocusing their attention. The greying Otome said not a word, striding inside. She regarded the younger woman calmly, and nodded. Without a hint of hesitation, the elder turned to the interjoined class.

"Welcome to Guadeloupe Academy of Otome Sciences and Education." She formally spoke. Heading towards the teacher's desk in the far corner, she opened its drawer. "The enrollment for the academy was your first, but _easiest_ step." Rummaging inside the container, she pried out a pair of glasses. "I will only warn you once that thousands wanted to be in your place. If given the chance, you _will_ be replaced without hesitation."

* * *

"This is too much information to process…" Mai muttered as they were dismissed. Natsuki followed after Mai, the pair standing by the windows to avoid the streamline of students.

It was noisy once again, and the duo was wary from the exhausting day. Unfortunately they couldn't stop now. They were heading straight for the dining room once the staff exited the classroom. Though for how long this would take, was another matter entirely.

As a minute or two clicked by, Natsuki's patience began to wear thin. Instead, her gaze drifted amongst the crowd. Many of these new girls were… far too skinny. Transferring her attention to the Pearls, she noticed something.

These older students were taller, and somewhat stocky. Was this thanks to the nano-machines? She was unsure. Perhaps it was a question for tomorrow? Or maybe she could find those two Pearls from earlier? Stretching her neck, she peered over the crowd.

Maybe it was the sheer hard work she had heard this academy was infamous for? Females had their growth spurts when they were preteens. Currently they were sixteen-eighteen. This was a period where they wouldn't grow much at all. Hell, many of them had stopped growing altogether.

"It's around eight, so…" Natsuki trailed, catching sight of the tall Coral from earlier. The two spotted one another, and Natsuki gestured her to come over.

With the trio reuniting, Laura edged her way between them. She too avoided the mass of students heading down the corridor. Did these students even know where they were going? It wasn't like many Pearls were going out of their way to help them.

The older students hung around the bottom end of the corridor for now. Were they waiting for somebody? Natsuki glanced at them, frowning. Was it that they were waiting for the Trias? Maybe that was it? But still…? Something didn't quite feel right-

 _"Move out of the way of the door already!"_ A familiar, and boisterous voice boomed. It caught the whole corridor's attention, and each student peered their way. _"...Move!"_ Pushed aside, the Pearls stumbled to the far wall at Laura, Mai, and Natsuki's side. They edged away from the Trias member, Haruka glaring at them. _"Jeez."_ The blonde muttered, crossing her arms and striding away.

What was that about? The trio eyed the Trias member. Suddenly, Natsuki's mind clicked back into action, and she made a move for the elder student. "Armitage!"

Remaining by the windows, Laura glanced at Mai. The two exchanged their confusion. At this point, what was even happening? Neither knew, nor did they bother figuring that out.

"Eh?" Haruka paused, and glanced over her shoulder to the fellow Ariesian. Set within the centre of the corridor, the pair stared at one another. "Kruger, what?" She questioned after a moment, spinning on her heel to regard Natsuki.

"What's happening?" Natsuki questioned, touching her upper arm. The notion stung alike to a bruise upon the skin. "We were told to wait here, but nobody's coming."

"The staff got… held up." Right. That was the correct wording for it. Haruka shook her head, her arms remaining crossed. She curiously eyed the younger Ariesian, noticing Natsuki keeping her fingers against her arm. "Your arm sore or something still, Kruger?"

"What?" The blonde caught Natsuki's attention. "Oh. No." She lied. Gruffly removing her hand away from herself, she regarded Haruka. "So when _is_ something happening? At this point we may as well go there ourselves."

"Just wait for the staff, Kruger." Haruka muttered, turning around and heading down the corridor.

So they were just stuck here? Natsuki frowned. What was they supposed to do then? Where was Armitage even going? Shoving the thought aside, she grumbled under her breath. Wasn't that just typical, she wondered?

"Kr- Natsuki?" Mai uttered from behind her.

"Nobody knows what's happening." The Ariesian answered her, almost as if she had been expecting it. Heading back to the redhead, and Laura, she leaned against the wall.

In the end it was simply going to be a waiting game, wasn't it?

Eventually, after sometime, the staff finally showed their faces. The corridor gradually fell silent from their chattering, and they quietly regarded the staff members. Amongst them was the fifth Column from earlier. She manoeuvred from the group of women, and focused upon the crowd.

"Students." She declared, momentarily stretching her neck to make sure everyone was listening. So was the case, and she continued. "Follow me." Making a signal to the other Otome, she abruptly sidestepped. The students watched as a brunette hurried past, the woman heading for the underground facility.

Who was that, the trio pondered? The corridor's interests began to pique once more, until Miss Maria showed herself once more. Stood beside the Column, she sharply clapped her hands, silencing the students firmly.

"The Trias and upper ranking Pearls shall take lead to the dining hall." The epitome spoke concisely. She said not a word afterwards, and ventured into the direction of the underground facility.

Had something happened in the labs?

"Do you think something happened?" Mai asked, the trio following the large crowd. But within Guadeloupe Academy there certainly was something always occurring. But it was just a given something might've interrupted them. _What_ was it though?

"Technical issue?" Laura shrugged, more or less passive to the whole event. She fell back into silence, simply absorbing everything around her. But either way, they were finally on the move again.

Minutes were exchanged once more, and the three found themselves back outside the classrooms. In their large group they awaited Miss Maria, and the fifth Column. Many of the Corals had begun to pipe down now. Perhaps it was due to the long day?

Having returned, the epitome stood before them. She handedly removed a timepiece from her pocket, momentarily studying it. "The dining hall opens at nine in the morning." Miss Maria motioned for them to move again, putting away the timepiece. Down the side of the classrooms she led them, directing the students to an archway. This was attached to the entrance of the dining hall.

Who had decided to build such a thing here? Didn't it seem intrusive? If anything the only thing it did was make a narrow outdoors corridor. Natsuki eyed the decoration oddly, her wonderment transforming further. It didn't even have a roof! If it wasn't to protect you from the weather, then what did it do?

Then again, this place had a _gigantic fan_ as a monument.

"Depending on timetables, the dining hall will be open until twelve noon." Miss Maria continued, her back facing them all the while. The double doors automatically opened for the building, and she entered. "At six in the afternoon the hall will open once more."

At last the epitome halted, and she turned to regard them again. Behind her were a scattering of chairs and tables. They were each sectioned off into particular zones. "Students are to sit at the front, whilst meister and staff are seated towards the back." Directing a hand into each particular direction, the epitome gazed at them expectantly.

For the elder women, this area was much smaller. Did meister and staff not spend time here often? Then again, the grounds were absolutely gigantic, so they probably spent time elsewhere.

"Is eating anywhere else strictly forbidden?" The short Coral from earlier spoke up, lifting a hand. The pigtailed teen regarded Miss Maria solidly, her expression tightening.

Natsuki watched the scene curiously, eyebrows knitting. She was struggling to keep the epitome's eye, wasn't she?

"Bellini." The greying meister spoke, pausing for a moment as she glanced at her checklist. "Yes. To avoid unnecessary behaviour, students are forbidden eating anywhere other than the hall."

Unnecessary behaviour? What was that supposed to mean? Some students took notice to this, a faint mumbling transcending for a few moments. The atmosphere was cut like a knife instantly by the epitome, and they quietened.

"Armitage, Viola?" She questioned a moment later, removing her glasses. With one hand she folded them. "Continue the Coral's tour." She ordered, propping her glasses atop her checklist. Her free hand drifted over her GEM; fingertips brushing the jewellery.

"Yes, Miss Maria." The two Trias members spoke simultaneously. The pair awaited the epitome, the elder woman retreating from the room.

Haruka awkwardly watched Miss Maria depart, and scrunched an expression to the brunette. They turned to the large group of students, the teens pointedly staring at them. "Well, then." The blonde grunted, crossing her arms. "You have nothing to say, tea-woman?" She arched a brow to Shizuru.

"Please, if you will." The first Pearl's lips twitched with amusement. The gesture deepened as Haruka scowled, and stares transformed into curiosity.

"Thing is." Haruka started, staring at Shizuru suspiciously. "Miss Maria already finished the tour." Refocusing upon the fellow students, she uncrossed her arms. "There isn't much else to show that you haven't seen."

Then what else were they supposed to do? A thought clicked inside the blonde's head, and she jabbed a finger towards Shizuru. "Viola, you're all about manners. You teach them it."

"How demanding."

"Just shut up and do it!"

Were these two for real? Natsuki stared at the duo blankly. Shifting her gaze amongst the crowd, her expression tightened further. Why were these students glazing over so much?! What was so important about these two? Reattaching her train of thought, she eyed the two Pearls once more.

If there was supposed to be something, she wasn't seeing it.

"My name is Shizuru Viola, and this is my partn-"

"Don't give them any ideas!"

"May I finish?" The first Pearl grinned, ignoring the outpour of interest from the students. They closed in on the two of them, and Haruka yelled out in irritation and embarrassment.

 _"Tea-woman!"_

 _"I really don't understand what is happening."_ Natsuki muttered, she, Mai, Laura and only a few others sticking to their positions. She unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a hunger beginning to set in.

Could they just eat something already? Or would Miss Maria bite their heads off for that? Not that she really cared, all she wanted to do was eat, shower, and then sleep. Today had been nothing but strenuous.

"I think everyone is just tired." Mai murmured, watching Haruka pester Shizuru. The blonde propped her hands to her hips, and yapped over towards the taller woman. "It looks like those two are good friends."

"Don't have Armitage catch you saying that." Natsuki remarked, cupping the back of her head with her hands. She entwined her fingers together mindlessly, watching the two also. "You'd think people would be afraid to become friends."

"Why?"

"You know many of us here are technically enemies." Surely a _Princess_ would know this? Natsuki watched her calmly, studying for any signs of ignorance. Oddly enough, she found none at all.

Did Zipang actually even have any allies? Natsuki knew so little of the country. "Does Zipang-"

"-We're allies with Taiyun, and Altai. Yes, we have allies." The royal interjected. Opening her mouth, Mai too was interrupted. This time it was by Haruka. The blonde shouted out to silence the large crowd, somehow silencing them.

 _"Whatever, we're eating! The staff are here now."_ Her voice carried through the dining hall, and the students cut their attention to Haruka. "At the back is everything." She directed them to the opposite side of the room where the preparation room was located. In the centre of this wall was an opening which showcased the kitchens. "Us Pearls will teach you your manners."

Glancing to Shizuru, Haruka frowned. "What?" She mumbled, the brunette still smiling at her suspiciously.

"Oh. It is nothing. You just seem a lot more confident."

"Of course I am!" She muttered, catching sight of Mai, Laura, and Natsuki heading their way. "The Chrysants are employing me; you three, what do you want?" She split up their conversations, ignoring the brunette.

"We're just avoiding the crowd." The shortest of the trio spoke. Mai caught Haruka's eye, and the Pearl blinked. "What is it?"

"Err-" Closing her mouth, the Ariesian shook her head. "It's nothing." Haruka replied after a pause. What was with this girl, Haruka wondered? For some reason there was something about her which she just couldn't explain.

Was she missing something, perhaps?

"You're welcome to join us." Shizuru offered to them, Haruka giving her a stare of disbelief. "You yourself demanded we integrate the Coral as quickly as possible. Surely including them into our daily lives will kick-start this?"

The two continued to stare at one another, and the trio shifted awkwardly. How had they got stuck into this conversation, Natsuki wondered?

"Since when?" The blonde's brows furrowed sharply.

"Yesterday? After Miss Maria met with us in the Trias office?"

Continuing to stare, Haruka glanced between both Shizuru, and the Coral trio. "... I don't… wait. Oh, right."

"Now do you remember?" Awaiting an answer, but never receiving one, Shizuru turned to Laura, Natsuki, and Mai. "Please, will you join us?" She asked the three, ignoring the stares from Pearls.

Try as they might, the three couldn't dismiss the offer. They took it, all the more conscious of the glares boring into them. Why was this, they wondered? Also, since it was indeed the case, why them?

* * *

 _Inside this strange binary system, the travellers searched. It was strikingly similar to their birthplace, Earth. Oceans of clear azure, rolling hills, ragged deserts, vibrant rainforests, uncountable species...; this planet had everything!_

 _Earl was the name they chose for their new home._

* * *

 **A/N: This is just an experimental story I had in the works. I wanted to see how detailed, and diverse I could make my writing.**

 **16th July - Chapter uploaded.**


End file.
